


Yoga Pants

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Joan's yoga is interrupted.





	Yoga Pants

Vera swung her shopping bag from one hand as she entered the house, holding an orange ice lolly in her other hand.

She had been to the shop to pick up a few things, taking a walk around the park on the way. Joan wasn't as keen on the sun as Vera, and had turned her nose up when she suggested joining her.

After placing the bag quietly onto the kitchen counter, Vera headed into the living room and stopped short, her mouth gaping open, the hand holding her suddenly-forgotten ice lolly now dangling at her side.

Joan had placed a pale blue yoga mat on the floor and her limbs were currently folded into what looked like a rather uncomfortable position.

What had drawn so much of Vera's attentlon, however, was Joan's rear end. Currently wavering in the air, it was clad in a pair of black hot pants, the fabric stretched tightly across her generous curves.

Vera couldn't tell if Joan made no acknowledgement of her arrival because she hadn't heard her, or because she was waiting until she had finished with whatever pose it was she was in the middle of.

Either way, she decided that it was an opportunity not to be missed.

Vera grinned to herself as she decided on a course of action. Raising the remains of her neglected ice lolly to her lips, Vera licked up the drips now running down it before biting it off the stick, which she placed on a nearby shelf, making a mental note to throw it away later, before Joan could find it and complain.

With her eyes trained on her target, Vera slowly knelt down and, holding her breath, moved forward until she was just a few inches from Joan's magnificent arse.

Without warning, she reached out and pulled the crotch of the hot pants aside, replacing them with her ice-coated tongue.

Joan physically jumped and squeaked loudly at the shock, her arms collapsing onto the floor, causing her bum to sway gently. Pulling away, Vera reached out and grabbed Joan's left hip to steady her, then used her right hand to yank the hot pants down to her knees.

"Vera!" Joan squirmed, pressing back into Vera, "In case you hadn't noticed, I was in the middle of something."

"Mmmfljansnui," Vera responded through the ice lolly that was still in the process of melting on her tongue.

"Honestly, it's like you think I'd prefer to roll around on the floor with you, completely naked, rather than finishing this really boring yoga routine..."

Vera ran her tongue over Joan and slowly pushed it inside her.

"Oooh!" Joan jumped at the cold sensation once more.

Vera grinned as she continued, feeling the melted ice mixing with Joan's juices and running down her chin.

Suddenly, Vera moved backwards and, with surprising strength, reached out and flipped Joan over, discarding the hot pants as she went.

As Joan stretched out her arms, the younger woman raked her eyes over the figure lying in front of her. Joan was still wearing a sports bra, which she filled perfectly, the smallest hint of cleavage indicating the delights hidden beneath.

Vera crawled over Joan, until their heads were level. Joan raised an eyebrow as she waited for the other woman to continue. Just moments later, Vera leant down and kissed her deeply, the rest of the lingering coldness on her tongue quickly dissolving into the other woman's mouth.

"Mmm...orange..." Joan muttered between kisses, "My favourite."

"I know," Vera whispered back, "And to think I was going to eat it. With nothing to accompany it."

"Well, I do appreciate your ingenuity. In fact, I'm rather impressed. Now, are you going to remove my bra, or am I?"

Vera grinned and made quick work of Joan's remaining item of clothing, tossing it backwards over her head without bothering to check where it went.

Vera leaned down and took one of Joan's newly-exposed nipples in her mouth, feeling it harden under the actions of her tongue.

"Mmmf," she murmured in approval.

"I concur," drawled Joan, closing her eyes. Vera moved onto the other breast before heading down.

She left a trail of kisses over Joan"s stomach and then from one hip to the other. Joan's hips were thrusting automatically as she panted for air.

"Yes, Joan?" Vera asked innocently, "Is there something you want?"

Joan practically growled, her hips thrusting again.

Vera continued her journey, laying further kisses down the front of Joan's thighs, then over to her inner thighs before moving back up.

Running her tongue firmly along Joan's lips, she tasted the faint remnants of orange from her previous ministrations.

"Mmm," she muttered, licking her lips before losing herself completely between the strong thighs in front of her, "My favourite."


End file.
